


Fireworks

by AthenaKyle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday, uber fluff, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKyle/pseuds/AthenaKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jemma and Grant see fireworks with their eyes closed. Dedicated to TinyBat whose 3 sentence AU BioSpec fics over on Tumblr helped me out of my angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/gifts).



It was the teams third Christmas together, and miraculous as it was they had a 48 hour leave. They were currently based in Italy and Grant had surprised them all by taking them to dinner at this super adorable family run restaurant in Pisa. The owner was a motherly woman named Stefania who obviously knew Grant as she fussed over him the moment he stepped in, prattling in Italian faster than anyone could keep up.

He had laughed and hugged her warmly before introducing her to the rest of the team, who were slightly stunned at the warm openness of the usually stoic agent.

Once everyone was introduced, Stefania returned to the kitchen, and began creating indulgent culinary masterpieces that left everyone more than stuffed by the time all was said and done.

"There's a fireworks show down by the tower that starts soon." Grant translated for Stefania, "There's also a small carnival."

The words woke up the toddlers in Skye and Fitz whose eyes lit up like sparklers and they quickly began bundling up to head out to watch the show and play some games. Maybe even win a stuffed monkey.

May and Coulson had rolled their eyes goodnaturedly but they were fighting smiles as they followed the two children out to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Jemma stayed behind, not wanting to make Grant walk alone, besides the limoncello Stefania's husband Rafa had given her was delightful.

Grant offered to pay the bill, but Stefania was having none of it. She simply shook her head and nodded in Jemma's direction instead, telling Grant something that made him gape at the elderly woman like a fish. Gathering himself he mock grumbled at Stefania before kissing her cheek and bidding her and Rafa farewell.

He joined Jemma who had been waiting for him at the door, when Stefania called out to him, stopping the pair in the doorway.

She and Rafa had matching grins on as they pointed to the spot above Grant and Jemma's heads.

Jemma and Grant had been trapped under a sprig of mistletoe, and knowing the elderly couple, Grant knew they wouldn’t let them go with out completing the tradition.

They had laughed it off and placed a familial kiss on one another’s lips, causing the elderly couple to tsk and demand a real kiss.

Looking at her, she shrugged and threw her arms around his neck, his hands fell of their own accord to her hips.

Grant gazed down at her, the young woman in his arms, no longer that scrawny little thing that had shoved a cotton swab in his mouth the moment they met. Her eyes were sparkling and her skin glowing from the amount of limóncello and the soft moonlight from above. She batted her eyelashes as her eyes fluttered shut, whether she did it knowingly or not he didn’t know, but when she licked her lips, Grant couldn’t help but cup her face tenderly and seal his mouth to hers.

Soft. Warm. And oh so deep. He hadn’t imagined any woman could kiss this way. Her lips weren’t pushing, weren’t demanding, simply moving gently over his as he absorbed her taste and warmth into him. The moment their tongues touched, her hands fisted in his hair, while his arms wrapped like steel bands around her lithe frame holding her flush against him; her soft curves molded perfectly with the hard planes of his body.

The moan that was torn from deep inside came out, trembling from him and into her, his tongue tangling with her. As the heat and desire rose to more then Jemma could take, she tore her lips from his and struggled for both sanity and breath.

She pressed her face into his chest, catching her breath back as she listened to his own panting struggle as well. One of his hands was holding her tightly to him, the other had tangled in her hair during their heated kiss. She was amazed and shocked she hadn’t realized that.

She felt him tip her head back, looked up at him and his eyes drifted over her face taking in all her features as he leaned down and brushed his lips gently across hers. Her eyes grew heavy as his tongue lightly traced her lips, as he pressed his mouth to hers once again and slid them both past reason and their systems straight into chaos. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she got a taste of what she wanted her future to be.

Backing her into the doorjam he parted her lips with his tongue, cupped the back of her neck and began a slow, intimate massage just as he dipped inside and melded her mouth to his once again.

The taste was unlike anything he’d ever had before, she tasted like a combination of home, Christmas and limóncello. He didn’t think he could get enough of her, would ever get enough of this bright, bubbly, temptation that she produced. He opened his eyes just a bit, watched the golden amber of hers drift closed and felt her body literally melt into his. He molded her to him, kept one hand at the back of her neck, the other splayed across her back and slowly moved it up and down, causing her to nearly purr with contentment against his lips.

He retreated slowly, kept the massage against her neck consistent even when he gazed down at her and found she stood with her eyes still closed, her breathing irregular. Fascinated by the classic beauty she held, he pressed a searing kiss to her cheek, prompting her to open her eyes.

They were drowsy, misted over and a dazzling gold like the rays of the sun in the early morning. With the moon’s soft reflection slanting over her sultry features, he wondered at the luck of his own fate that had brought her to him.

”God, you’re so beautiful.” He whispered it, his golden eyes roving over her face.

She couldn’t think. Her vision was blurred with desire, her mind blank. “Uh.” She couldn’t manage anything intelligent beyond that.

Grant just chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Come on Jem,"

"Jem?" she inquired dumbly, her wits still not quite about her as he took her hand in his and led her out of the restaurant and into the street, throwing an appreciative wave back to Stefania and Rafa who just winked back.

"Yes," he paused, turning to face her, "Cause that's what you are, a gem."

Normally Jemma hated it when people shortened her name to Jem, but from Grant, for some reason she didn't mind, in fact she found it adorable. She didn't need to say anything, the smile on her face and blush of her cheeks gave away her approval. She nudged his side and squeezed his hand as they continued their stroll towards the leaning tower.

Once they emerged into the open square, they slowly parted their hands, but stayed near enough to one another that they could still feel the others body heat.

Skye bounced over to them, a stuffed monkey in her arms, "There you guys are!" she exclaimed as she linked her arm with Jemma and pulled her towards the game booths, "You guys missed the fireworks."

Jemma turned back to look at Grant who was talking with Coulson, as if he knew she was staring at him, he looked up and smiled at her, winking playfully, "Oh," Jemma blushed, "I wouldn't say that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look ma! No angst!


End file.
